Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{-5})^{-7}}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (8^{-5})^{-7} = 8^{(-5)(-7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{-5})^{-7}} = 8^{35}} $